Kazama Chikage
Kazama Chikage, '''known as '''Chikage Kazama in the localization,' '''is a demon currently in the service of the Satsuma domain. Personality Kazama is proud, selfish, domineering, and often cruel. He is severely prejudiced against humans, and even more so against furies. He refers to them almost exclusively as "fakes" or "abominations", and sees it as his duty to dispose of them. Having little respect for those incapable of adapting to changing times, Kazama asserts his superiority of race and cause whenever possible. He is fatalistic and detached from his own violent actions, regarding them as proof of humanity's frailty without ascribing any agency to himself. Additionally, Kazama is persistent to the point of obsession when he wants something, as he continually tries to take Chizuru out of the humans' custody for ambiguously perverse reasons. Similarly, once his pride has been wounded, Kazama will stop at nothing to get revenge, and does not consider tipping the odds in his favor to be morally dubious. This is most evident when he procures his family's legendary sword, the Demonslayer, to vanquish Hijikata. However, despite his willingness to ensure his victory by any means necessary, Kazama has his own brand of honor in that he will always tell the truth as he sees it. Though he may twist situations to his advantage or omit certain information if his own interests demand it, the few direct lies he tells are obviously identifiable. This applies to even the smallest matters, such as his insistence that he rested during the night when in fact he was tending the fire. Though Kazama is cold and serious by default, he does have a sense of humor, which is dry and sarcastic. He also readily displays scorn, anger, and conceit, all of which appear impossible for him to fully conceal. However, he finds it difficult and/or unpleasant to openly admit more sentimental emotions such as affection, sadness, gratitude, or even agreement. Background Kazama Chikage is the head of the Kazama family, the most powerful family of demons in western Japan. Because his clan owes the Satsuma domain a debt of honor for protecting them, Kazama lends his aid to the imperialist forces, but does not trouble to hide his disdain for the humans under whom he is supposed to be working. In the games 'See also: 'Kazama Chikage/Walkthrough'' Kazama's exact motivation and temperament vary wildly between routes. Therefore, he may be considered an antagonist, protagonist, or ally. He is also one of Chizuru's potential love interests. Chapter 1 Depending on the player's choices, Kazama can be encountered as early as the Shinsengumi raid on the Ikeda Inn. He is responsible for inflicting significant internal damage on Okita, great enough that it causes him to collapse and prevents him from getting involved in the Kinmon Incident. He may also be encountered on the way to the mountain during the Kinmon Incident. Chapter 2 Kazama's first non-choice-based appearance is made alongside Amagiri and Shiranui. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Kazama) Chapter 5 (Kazama) Chapter 6 (Kazama) Final Chapter (Kazama) In other routes Hijikata's route Kazama is the primary antagonist, intending to kill Hijikata and undo the dishonor he suffers at his hands in the Battle of Toba-Fushimi. Okita's route Saito's route Kazama is the primary antagonist, intending to abduct Chizuru and force her to become his wife. Heisuke's route Harada's route In the anime In the musicals Main article: 'Kazama Chikage/HakuMyu'' Kazama is portrayed by Suzuki Shogo in all his HakuMyu appearances. In the fandom ''Main article: Kazama Chikage/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Kazama Chikage/Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Routes Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Demons